


Do You Trust Me?

by Red_Passion



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Conflicted Emotions, Emotions, F/F, Handcuffs, Hate to Love, Light Bondage, Love/Hate, Propositions, Sexual Tension, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: Philippa propositions Michael. Michael tries to resist, but fails.





	Do You Trust Me?

**Author's Note:**

> For Fictober 2019 - Day 1 Prompt - “Trust me, it will be fun.”

“It will be fun,” Philippa said with a mischievously disconcerting smile.

Philippa held the electronic handcuffs higher, so Michael could see them, brushing her thigh as she did so. 

“Trust me,” Philippa continued, her voice a little deeper, more forceful.

Michael was conflicted by Philippa’s proposition, and remained silent. Philippa’s beautiful yet cold face, exotic eyes, and body - svelte and clad in tight fitting leather, stirred a myriad of emotions in Michael. Desire and a longing for _ her _ Philippa mixed rapidly with underlying loathing and disdain. She was the one who had called on the ex-Terran Emperor, inexplicably drawn to this vicious and enticing version of Philippa. Could she bring herself to admit what she wanted to do to Philippa, and have Philippa’s do to her?

“You are hesitating,” Philippa said.

Philippa moved her body closer to Michael, intention in her movements. Was she aiming to be intimidating or arousing, or both? Michael, still silent, wanted to resist but the urge to submit to whatever Philippa had planned was strong. 

“You don’t trust me.” Philippa said as she moved even closer, her voice lower, sensual, and less cold. 

Michael’s body stiffened with apprehension. Her eyes met Philippa’s and she felt the magnetic connection. With surprising softness, Philippa ran her free hand down Michael’s arm. 

“Philippa........,” Michael said with a hoarse whisper and a tone of acquiescence.

Philippa’s hand found Michael’s hip. Then, with a sudden motion, found the soft warm uniform-covered flesh between Michael’s thighs. Michael flinched from the surprise and felt a surge of wetness in her underwear. Philippa kept her hand planted between Michael’s thighs.

“You don’t trust me........... but you want to try it,” Philippa said breathlessly, moving even closer, pressing her body against Michael’s, her luscious lips close to Michael’s ear. “I can sense it.” 

Michael gave in. She let out a moan under her breath as Philippa nibbled on her ear lobe. She grabbed Philippa’s hand with her own and directed its actions upon her.

“Fuck me,” Michael growled.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written this pairing before, but had been wanting to. Despite her evilness and brutal history, Mirror Georgiou is an enigmatic character.


End file.
